


Everyone needs company at Christmas

by Kikikittykis



Series: Holiday Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Parental Bobby Singer, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: (Y/N) can't go back home to Sam and Dean so Midoriya being the good boy he is invites her to stay with him over the break.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, John Winchester & You, Midoriya Izuku & Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Sam Winchester & You
Series: Holiday Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058129
Kudos: 3





	Everyone needs company at Christmas

“Hey (Y/N)” Izuku said to you as you stared at your soup stirring it back and forth  
“Hey Midoriya”  
“What’s going on are you ok”  
“I’m fine, no need to worry”  
“It’s almost Christmas break what’s going on”  
“I’m staying at the school for the break I’m not going to see my brothers”  
“I’ll stay with you here than”  
“Midoriya, you have to go and see your mum don’t stay here with me”  
“Fine then come home with me”  
“Midoriya”  
“Please (Y/N) nobody should be alone on Christmas”  
“Will your mother mind?”  
“I don’t think she will”  
“Alrighty then I’ll come because I don’t want to be alone”  
“(Y/N) I know I’m not your brothers but this will be fun”  
“I know Midoriya you always are” Midoriya suddenly realized that he just invited you his best friend and secret crush to stay with him for winter break whelp he was screwed now. But at least he made you smile since you were so glum about not being able to see your brothers. He wondered why you couldn’t see them but he never asked so that he wouldn’t offend you and your private life. Midoriya had met your brothers once they seemed cool and they had a crazy cool car. That was back in September when you and your brothers had drove you their for your first day and to move into the dorms. The three of you had pulled up and when you all got up they were all wearing flannel plaid that Midoriya had seen (Y/N) wear to bed before. (Y/N)’s quirk was pretty cool she called it Banshee because she could predict small things as well as have ear piercing screams that are super high pitched and very powerful. (Y/N) was also from Kansas so maybe that was why she couldn’t go home to her brothers. Everyone had heard of the Winchester Corp apparently they were a very successful hunting business.  
“So (Y/N) I guess I better call my mum tell her your coming” Izuku said pulling out his phone as you nodded and ate your soup which was starting to get cold. You drained out Izuku talking to him mom not wanting to get into his personal space as you thought about the endless cornfields of Kansas and how Christmas on the road was always cheap beer and hunting that's all that you Sam and Dean would do was. Even though dad owned such a nice business and house the three of you preferred to be on the road and then you started at UA and they were hunting without you so you would go and visit Bobby. But this year Bobby was busy so you had no one to stay with so you were going to stay at the school but now Izuku has invited you to his house with his mom for Christmas and you were okay with it but you really like him and you didn’t want mess it up.  
“Hey good news” Midoriya said breaking up your thoughts “My mom said okay”  
“That’s awesome” you said and brought your hand up and he gave you a high five “When we leaving”  
“My mum is gonna pick us up tomorrow after school since it’s the last day”  
“That’s great I got to go pack” you said and quickly ate the last of your soup giving Izuku a smile you rushed off to pack for the break. It was past midnight by the time you finished and you flopped onto your bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Your Alarm started to beep signaling that it was time to get up. You got up and threw on your uniform for that day's class which was only English but you had the unit test which you were probably going to barely pass. You were bouncing on your seat waiting for class to finish as you slightly chewed the end of the pencil waiting for the bell to ring and for Christmas break to start. The bell rang and you ran out to your dorm to meet Izuku for Christmas Break  
“Hey are you ready” Izuku asked seeing you  
“Oh Yeah” you said  
“Well let’s go then” Izuku said  
“Of course this will be awesome” The two of you walked toward the gate off campus to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
